Byron Watkins
"...you should look at yourself in the mirror..." - Tammy Character Byron Watkins is Shirley's 3rd and last child. Who was in the street dealing drugs, and was later arrested and bailed out. He has a son with his baby's mother and has a girlfriend. Background Information Byron was dealing drugs a the age of 18. He got in a relationship with Rose (play), Renee (movie). And was paying child support for his baby mama, Karen (play), Sabrina (movie) and their baby, Byron Jr, Byron was later arrested for dealing the drugs, and was bailed out by Calvin because he's a lawyer. Byron then dropped out of the game. His girlfriend has been begging him to make a drop ever since. But, he refused. When Shirley gathered the family together, she invited Sabrina to come over. Which started drama with Renee, Byron, and Sabrina. And everyone started arguing, and then left. That night, Byron, Renee, and the baby snuck into Shirley and Aunt Bam's house to sleep there. They later here a knock on the door. It was the police. As soon as Byron said his name he was handcuffed. So, Shirley took the bus to Kimberly's house to ask for bail money. But Kimberly refused out of spite. However, Calvin went and bailed him out the next day. It was revealed that Sabrina made up some bogus story to get Byron locked back up. When they came out, Byron went to his job, and his boss (Palmer E. Williams Jr.) fired him saying it was his last strike. Angry, Byron kicked a couple of boxes while walking out. While leaving his former job, Madea pulled up at the job telling him his mom wanted him at her house that night. When everything was good at Shirley's house, Sabrina came in with some drama giving Byron the baby and leaving. The drama is further escalated when Tammy berates Kimberly for her selfishness and snooty behavior towards her family which Kim sees as nothing but jealousy towards her success. Out of anger, Tammy deliberately reveals to everyone that Kim got pregnant at age 13 and left the child with Shirley (which shocked Byron even more to know that Kimberly was his real mother). This news makes Byron even more angry at Shirley because she kept this secret from him after all the times she would nag him about keeping secrets. With that, he takes his son and leaves. The next day that night, Shirley was rushed to the hospital. Everyone came except Kimberly who was handling business. Shirley told them that she loved them and later died. After the funeral and back at Shirley's house, Madea has a talk with the family. After the talk with Madea, Byron is thinking in his room. Even after his mother's death, Renee is begging for him to make the drop to get their money. Byron breaks up with her for her heartless insensitivity (considering how miserable he was feeling after having to bury his grandmother/adoptive mother), taking his life one step in the right direction for him and his son. Movie versus Play * Byron Age: (18-movie, 22-play) * Youngest Brother (play), Kimberly's son (movie) * Rose is his girlfriend (play), Renee is his girlfriend (movie) * Karen is his baby's mother (play), Sabrina is his baby's mother (movie) Appearances * 2010, Madea's Big Happy Family (Play) Played by Jeffery Lewis * 2011, Madea's Big Happy Family (Movie) Played by Shad "Bow Wow" Moss Quote * "Mama, she's lying." * "Yo Renee! WE OUT!!" * "You told me not to lie, or keep secrets, but you kept one from me" * "Kimberly had baby....... where he at?" http://tylerperry.com/ Category:Character Pages Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:A person who has a baby Category:Advice Giver Category:A person who has back child support Category:Kimberly's Son Category:Shirley's grandson